Joker
by SoulxMaka4242564
Summary: Remake of an old fanfiction based off of the Miku Hatsune Song "Joker" using Soul Eater Characters. I Don't Own anything but the laptop that typed this fanfiction. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This AU is based on the song "Joker" by the vocaloid Miku Hatsune. If you don't know the song, then look it up. I also love the video for it. I also added a few things to make the story a little better but sorry if everyone is out of character.

**SUMMARY: Soul is a magician that finds Maka lost in the woods. She finds his castle and steps into it to find the magician playing cards. He then asks her to play a game with him that could make her lose soul.**

In the forest was a lost girl. Her hair was ash blonde and tied with green ribbons into pigtails. Her dress was as green as her eyes. A big green bow was tied in the back along with small strings tied across to cover her chest. She was trying to get to the market before sunset until she followed a dirt path. The path soon led her to an old stone castle. She opened the front wooden door and stepped in.

It was decked out in black curtains, a red tables, red chairs, and black & red checker tile floor. Maka watched in aww as she looked around the building. But one door caught her eye. She opened the door and it was the same design as the rest of the castle but had one table and two chairs on each side. On the right side of the table sat a boy with hair that was white as snow. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a red shirt and black tie to match the castle. His head was leaned down with the top hat covering his face. She turned around and the door shut itself.

"Hello there beautiful." He alarmed her with his greeting. "It's been awhile since I've had a visitor. Let alone a beautiful young lady like you." His smirk gave her chills from the sharp teeth that were shown after that compliment. She blinked her eyes and he was gone from where he was sitting. Instantly she turned around and found herself staring into his crimson eyes.

"How did you-"

"Shh." He interrupted her question. He reached his left hand up to caress her rosy check. "A magician never reveals his secret dear." he whispered in her ear. He took her hand and pulled her to the empty chair. She sat in it and watched as he pulled some cards out of his sleeves.

"So you're a magician?" she asked.

"Yes, want me to show you some tricks?"

"I'm sorry sir-"

"My name is Soul, not sir."

"I'm sorry Soul, but I don't have time. My father will worry if I'm not home."

"Ok, well let's just play one game." He sat five cards down and the table. "The rules are simple; you pick the queen you win."

"If I win, will you let me go?" she asked.

"Yes, but if you lose, you have to keep me company." He answered. She started to shiver at the thought of him keeping her hostage. Either way, she needed to get home and the only way she could was to win his game.

He took the king, queen, joker, & ace cards and started to shuffle them. Then, he switched the cards on the table. After a few shuffles, he took his hands of the table and walked behind the girl to put his hands on her shoulders. She felt his mouth close to the girl's left ear.

"Well, go on ahead and pick. Which card do you think is the queen?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka looked at her choices while shivering from the touch of the handsome magician. Every time he rubbed her shoulders she started to have a nervous feeling. A nervous uncomfortable feeling. After thinking for a little she finally knew which card to choose. She was determined to be correct because she read a book once about magic tricks. She lifted her finger and pointed at the card that was in the middle.

"Are you sure my dear?" he asked. She nodded with a confident yes. The card she chose started to levitate and flipped itself in midair. Her emerald eyes started to widen from the card she selected.

"A joker?!" she was jumped from her seat in pure shock. The card said joker on each side and had the image of the magician holding a heart that was stabbed with a knife. Afterwards, the other cards flipped themselves over and started to circle her.

"That's right my dear, you lose." He whispered with a smirk. The cards flew by her and went into his hands. With a flick of his wrist the cards disappeared. He stepped closer to breaking the distance between them. "Now time for me to collect my winnings." He smirked and grabbed Maka's arms and pinned her to the table.

"Please don't!" she begged as his hand started to go on her heart.

"Don't worry, I just want you to know that now that your mine, I will try to make it comfortable living here."

"If you don't let me go, my father will have you killed! He works for the king Lord Death." She shouted while trying to wiggle out his grasp.

"There's something else."

"What is it?" She whispered.

"You will marry me. And to make sure you don't escape, I'm taking your soul." He answered before kissing her earlobe.

The thought of being this monster's bride flooded Maka's thoughts. Her mind was filled with the horror of losing her virginity to a guy who kidnapped her. What about her friends and family? Will this be the last time she gets to see them?

She struggled to get out of his grasp but he tightened his grip on her wrists. He reached the string of her dress and untied it to loosen the chest part of her dress. Along with the other strings he loosened them and finally a peek of her breasts hiding behind it. He placed his ear in the space between them.

"Your heart is beating quite fast. Don't be nervous, just give in." He whispered before putting his hand in the area. She felt something in her heart; it felt like it was being pulled out of her. Her eyes widen as he started to pull her soul out of her chest. She screamed but it was no use, no one can hear her when she's in a castle that in the middle of the woods.

"What a pretty soul you have. But no worries your body will still have its senses. You just can't do anything without my command." He put her soul into a small blue box and locked it. He grabbed Maka's the lifeless body and carried it bridal style upstairs to his room.

**A/N: I know Soul isn't evil but I promise I'll make it better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to say thanks to SnowTamashi Ai, Choleandderekxoxsoulandmakaxox, alaina123, and Sampuig306 for all the good reviews on ch.1 they left. In this chapter this will be Maka's friends preparing to search for her. This does take place in the Victorian era that's why Maka was wearing a dress that had string in the front. I had to add that to answer a question to why she was in a dress. Also Maka & Soul are both 17 in this one.**

"Mr. Albarn, do you have any idea where Maka could be? I told her yesterday we were going to have a play day." The blue eyed black haired girl known as Tsubaki asked.

"That's the problem; she didn't come home last night. I'm just as worried as you are."

"WHAT! She didn't come home!?"

"I sent her out to get some bread from the market and she hasn't come back since."

"I hope shes alright. I hate to know what happened. If she doesn't return, my husband Black Star and Kid could start a search for her."

"I hope so. I already lost her mom, Maka is all I got left." The worried father started to shed tears as he walked back inside the house.

Tsubaki went home in disappointment and shut the door to her house. She went to the master bedroom and untied the back of her dress. She slipped into a plain white kimono and walked to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. She heard the front door open and peeked behind the corner to know who it was.

"Hey Tsubaki, is dinner ready yet? Because your GOD is hungry!" He shouted across room while throwing his scarf on the coat rack. She nodded and grabbed the two plates and sat them down on the small wooden table.

"Black Star I got some bad news. I found it out by Maka's dad."

"What is it? Is Maka in trouble?" The blue head asked.

"Sort of, her dad told me she didn't come home last night." Black Star dropped his fork onto the plate and stood up in anger.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DIDN'T COME HOME!" he yelled. Probably yelled loud enough the neighbors could hear.

"He said he sent her to the market she never came home." She answered in a calm voice.

"Well, I'm gonna send a message to Kid and tell him about her disappearance." He sat back down to finish his dinner.

After a while, Tsubaki went to bed after cleaning the kitchen and washing the plates. Black Star snuck out to run over to Death the Kid's mansion. He was the son of Lord Death who was heir to the throne and was a childhood friend to Maka & Blackstar. He stood in front and gave three loud knocks.

"Hello? Do you have any idea how late it is? It 8 minutes to midnight." Kid complained.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but Tsubaki gave me horrible news and I thought I should share it with you." Blackstar apologized.

"Whatever it is please come in and we'll discuss this in the throne room. Also please be quiet, Liz and Patti just put the baby to sleep."

**A/N: I know its short, but I'll make it up in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Now I know there's no reason to be late, but I'll try and make up for chapter 3 being sucky. Hopefully this chapter is longer!**

Maka didn't know how to feel. She was staring at the mysterious man who sat the locked box in a display case and ran over to her and carried her up a pair of stairs. She was lifeless, almost like a living doll. After they got upstairs he opened a door that looked like a bedroom. He laid her down in the bed and covered her up.

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered before kissing her lips. He shut the door but Maka could hear a small click indicating that he locked the door. She was trapped inside a room, inside a stranger's house. She wanted to cry but couldn't, so instead she laid there lifeless and closed her eyes.

The joker had no feeling of guilt inside him. He was more focused walking to a secret door that he kept locked. He opened it and walked inside closing the door behind him.

"Took you long enough." A whisper from the other side of the room.

"Yeah well, she was stubborn." Soul replied.

"Just remember our deal Mr. Evans; you have to kill her before the sunset in three days." He explained.

"What's happening in three days?" Soul asked.

"Have you really forgotten your birthday? The curse I put on your 13th birthday those years ago." He answered with a question.

"It's hard to forget the curse. I keep my powers if I kill her and give her soul to you. What happens if I don't?"

"Then I take your powers and you will be force to live like a human forever. Let's not forget you will also be force to a lonely life because you can't feel love unless someone shows you love. But I highly doubt anyone can show a monster love." He explained.

Soul remembered that day, when he planned to visit his family on his 13th birthday. He was happy, until He came home. His family and house were burned to the ground. A letter was left at the scene saying:

_I warned you Jared Evans,_

_I warned you that I would curse you for leaving me._

_You took my heart and broke it,_

_So I took your family._

_ From Abigail _

Soul knew that was his father lover before marrying his mom. He heard rumors about Abigail being a witch. However in order to kill her, he needed to make a deal with the devil. The deal was if the devil gave Soul magical powers, then he must give the witch's soul to him. Two weeks later after tracking her sighting, he finally killed her. But her final words were a spell she put on Soul. The curse was until he found someone who could actually love him for who he was, he shall never find true love. Afterwards, he was force to kidnap other girls who were witches and kill them. 1 year later he was sent to kill Kami, A rumor told that she and husband made a deal with witch sisters that go by Arachne and Medusa. Problem was he was too late to kill Kami. Illness struck her after 14 years of raising a girl. After hearing her death he started to wait years until Maka was his age, 16 to kidnap her and take her soul in exchange for her mother's.

"Don't tell me your spacing out on me you little brat!" the devil yelled.

"No, just remembered something. And don't call me a brat. I'm going to bed, goodnight." Soul walked out of the room and went to his room and joined Maka for sleep. He put his arms around her and held her close like a teddy bear. _"If only she knew, maybe she can be the one."_ He thought.

The next day he got up early to make breakfast for both of them and put the plates on a large tray. He walked back upstairs to his room to find Maka still in the bed. He put the tray down on the wooden nightstand and leans down an inch close to her face.

"Maka, Wake up." He ordered. Her eyes flickered open and she sat up. He handed her the plate of food and ordered her to eat. She ate without saying a word to her. He along with her and when she was finished, he took the the plate from her. Before he left the room he orders her to undress before he returned.

After washing the dishes he walked in and saw that she was untying the top of her dress and watched as it dropped to the floor. He tried hold in his blush but couldn't. He immediately turned around from embarrassment and ordered her to go take a bath. She walked over to the small tub and sat in there while untying the ribbons holding her hair. He used his powers to summon a bucket full of warm water and poured it over her and watched as she made a small shivering reaction.

"Here's some soap, scrub yourself with it and I'll be back to check on you. Don't forget to rinse with this bucket of water." She didn't reply anything, just did what he ordered. It was getting pretty bored of having a silent guest. After a few minutes of waiting for her to finish bathing, he went back upstairs. He grabbed a towel and handed it to her.

"Cover yourself with this. I'll get you some fresh clothes." He ordered before leaving her again to go to a guest room that was filled with some dresses and shoes. He grabbed a black dress with some black heels. After grabbing everything he walked back to find her just sitting on the bed in a towel.

In his mind she looked beautiful the way the sun was shining on her creamy pale skin. The way her hair was wet and wavy at the bottom. And how here face still had some cuteness left in it. If he could he would make her lay down in bed with him, but he didn't want to take advantage of her. Besides, it wouldn't be gentleman like after he promised to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"Here, I found these so put them on." He handed her the clothes and ordered. Problem was he didn't expect her to drop the towel while he was still watching. His nose started to bleed at the site of her and turned around to forget what he saw. But he couldn't he had it stuck in his head like a repeating song on a phonograph. He knew this was going to be the longest three days ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Ch. 5! Can't believe I got this far typing in only two weeks! Also a BIG thank you to Mermaid Ninja, 12tiger12, Soul Eater Fan, Alaina123, and Thaoxox for all the nice reviews you left! This Chapter Goes from Maka's friends to her & Soul's "date". So anyways, enjoy!**

"It's already been two days since she's been gone! I'm worried to death!" Maka's dad shouted to his friend and the town's doctor Franken Stein. They were sitting in his living room smoking while Marie his pregnant wife was busy in the kitchen making tea. He finished his smoke and started on his tea with a small sip and sat it back down.

"I know you're worried Spirit but that doesn't mean you can scream your problems to the world. I'm sure everyone else is feeling the same way." He said trying to calm Spirit down.

"You were her teacher and doctor! You should be worried too!"

"I am but not as much as you are. You don't see me walking around in a circle screaming." Marie walked in and took a seat next to Spirit. She grabbed his hand and started to pat him on the back for comfort.

"I'm sure she's ok. She's a big girl now; you got to put faith in Maka to give her bravery. She'll return safe and sound."

"I know Marie. But whoever or whatever has my little Maka, is going to die when I see them." He threatened.

Meanwhile, Kid and Blackstar searched everywhere for their lost friend. They checked every corner of every street. They put up missing signs hoping someone would see that she was missing. They asked the people in the market but they said the same, they haven't seen her. The two boys went back with terrible results. Tsubaki and Liz cried while Patti sat in the other room playing with Ellie (Kid & Liz's Son).

**(BACK TO SOUL & MAKA)**

Soul dressed Maka tying the big black bow in the back or her dress then laced the strings on the back. After the strings were all tied not too loose or tight he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the edge of the window. He knew she was probably frightened but showed no emotion.

"Just trust me, I won't let you fall." He pulled out with him and they began to float. He flew her over the forest until the town was in plain sight. He stopped in front of the path that led to inside the town.

"We need to make sure we don't get caught. Your family is probably still looking for your whereabouts." He whispered to her. She just stood silent not feeling any emotion. He gave her a twirl and soon her outfit changed to where it was still black just longer and was strapless. It was tied in the front with white frills underneath the black strings. He grabbed two roses from a nearby bush and put them on each side of her hair. He didn't tie her hair up so the roses were tucked behind her ear.

"That's much better. I don't think no one will suspect a thing." He admired his his work. He grabbed her hand again and walked her into the town's night. No one was on the street so they were alone. He heard a mansion playing some kind of piano and walked them over to it. They walked in and saw that it was the mansion to Lord Death's son and wife's. Pretty soon the orchestra went slow and everyone started to grab partners and danced.

"I guess we can stick around to dance. I'll lead my lady." He pulled Maka closer to him and put her arm around his neck the other he held in his hand. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and started to slowly sway to the music. He got into the moment and leaned in, but was interrupted by the sound of hands clapping.

"It was nice to dance with you." He thanked her. She didn't say anything but stood there still holding him.

"Anyways, let's go home my love." The words just slipped out. He couldn't handle the fact that she couldn't warn him because of her emptiness. Was he growing feelings? Perhaps, but for now he took her hand started to walk out the door. On the way out there was the lady of the house Elizabeth Death standing with her husband. They passed through her and she made a small glance at them.

"MAKA, IS THAT YOU!?"She shouted. Kid and their friends turned to see where Liz was shouting but was too late. The joker and his silent captive were already out the door. Everyone huddled around Liz to see what she was yelling about.

"Are you ok, my Lady?" Kid asked.

"I saw her I saw her! She just passed by me!" Liz was causing scene.

"Who Liz? Who?" Tsubaki asked.

"Maka, she just went out the door holding some guy's hand!" she answered while running outside. But no one outside the doors.

"Have you fallen ill my lady? There's no one out here." Kid asked with concern.

"Will big sister be okay?" Patti asked while feeding Ellie her bottle.

"No, I saw her! They probably already ran down the street." Liz answered.

"Liz, I think Kid is right. I know we've been worried about Maka's disappearing and you've drunk too much wine." Blackstar added.

"I'm serious! I'm not mad! I saw her walk pass me in the hands of a man white hair and red eyes!" Everyone was stunned by Liz's statement, mostly Kid and Blackstar.

"Are you telling me you saw a surviving member of the Evans family survived?" Blackstar asked.

"The who?" Tsubaki asked.

"The Evans family was a family of musicians that use to perform for my father when he threw a ball or two." Kid answered.

"But three years ago a fire burned the Evans family home down with them in it." He added.

They all made their way into the throne room after all the guests left. Ellie was sat down in her basinet after she fell asleep in Patti's arms. Kid sat in the throne while everyone else gathered around to hear him tell more about the story of the Evans family.

Meanwhile back at the castle Evans sat Maka down on one of the red wooden chairs that was in the room they first met. He held the locked box that contain her soul and sat it on the table in front of them.

"I know you can't tell me how you feel, but I know you can hear what I'm getting ready to tell you." He started. He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hand.

**A/N: I know, bad way end a chapter but there is a reason why I stopped. I want to separate his story into another chapter that way I can have certain number of chapters for this story. Also I labeled this as a suspense fan fiction. Once again thank you for making this the best (so far) fan fiction I ever wrote. Even though I started two months ago and had NO idea my stories would be this good. BIG THANKS! :D :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have a question for you all, should I make a lemon in this story? If so, then I will. If not, then I will change the rating to T. Thank you and please let me know in the reviews. In this chapter Soul is going to tell a story to Maka about his childhood. Sorry if I make it too sad.**

I was only a kid 5 when my parents wanted me to start learning an instrument. They wanted me to earn a place in the Evans family. I didn't want to but my parents made me learn and practice the piano. My older brother Wes was already a success at the violin and always bragged about by everyone at every concert. I hated him; I couldn't stand how he would always get good criticism while I was stuck being insulted by mom and dad for being a mistake. The family's pet Blair was my only friend at the time, me and her would always sit in the common area playing. When I turned 9 I started to understand what she said. To me she was speaking plain human but to everyone else she would just meow. One day I was talking to Blair dad came into my room.

"Son, who are you talking to?" He asked.

"To Blair she told me that I should fetch her some fish." I answered.

"How are you able to understand what the cat says?"

"I listen to her meow and respond."

After that my dad left the room to talk with my mother. I couldn't understand what he was saying to her behind the wall, but I knew he was probably angry at me. The next day Blair was missing. She usually jumped on my bed to wake me up but for some reason, she didn't. I got up and looked around the house and called her name, but that didn't work. My parents were standing by the front entrance of our mansion; they had worried faces and approached me slowly.

"Soul, your father and I need you to say you can't talk to animals or else we have to send you away to a safe place." My mother pleaded.

"What do you mean? Just because I talk to Blair doesn't mean I'm crazy! Blair is my only friend because you two were too busy shoving all your love to Wes and shutting me out."

"Son we love-"

"Don't even finish that lie! You call yourself parents?! I've seen a bitch have puppies but that doesn't make her a better parent!"

"Soul, we raise you to be a better gentleman! Apologize to your mother now!"

"NO!"

"That's it, you leave us no choice. I'll have the maid pack your things and call the asylum now."

"Go ahead; this place is more looney than that place."

Later on that afternoon, the men with white coats came and snatched me up. I tried to kick, scream, and even bite their arms to break free. But it wasn't long before they knocked me out and put the straight jacket on me. All I remembered was waking up to a sudden stop and being forced out of the carriage. Apparently the carriage crashed on the way to the asylum. It gave me an advantage to run from the scene. I finally was able to escape the jacket and ran away from the city.

I traveled everywhere trying to hide from anyone in case I was wanted. By I was 12 I was already good at being a thief. I ripped off almost anyone; gentlemen, shop owners, and hell even other thieves. Over the years I was happy for a while, I started to think over how my family were doing. At first I thought they wouldn't care, until I started to hear Blair's meow.

"Blair is that you?" I asked. But it wasn't, it was just a little girl that was my age with same eye & hair color as Blair and was wearing a long black dress that had a big purple bow in the back. She was also wearing the collar I got Blair years ago when I found her as a kitten.

"Your parents miss you. You should go see them." She said.

"Who are you? You remind me of my cat." I asked.

"Silly boy, I am. When I was born a witch cast a spell to turn me into a kitten but you helped break the spell."

"How?"

"Easy you showed kindness to me. Now go home and stop running from your problems and just solve them."

After that I ran. I didn't stop for a break. I passed a city or two, walked for almost three days and nights before I made it back to Death City. When I passed through the crowded streets I finally made it home. But the travel was for nothing because I found my home and family burned down. Nothing survived.

"I hope you understand. I don't want to be evil but I have to be. Reality is just been terrible for me." He stood up and started down at Maka's blank face. He walked out to return the box back to its original case and went to carry Maka Upstairs.

**A/N: See Soul is not evil after all! I hope that makes everyone better even though some people like the sinister side of Soul. Anyways, thank you and hope you review your vote to help! : D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, the results are in! I've had people comment they want a lemon. So I will give them one, but warning you ahead it's probably going to suck because I'm not that good at lemon writing yet. Anyways enjoy ch.7!**

The next day around nine, Soul was sitting in the secret room talking to the demon. He was going to tell the demon, that he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her because he felt something. Something that he thought he'd never feel for anyone or anything. It was Sympathy.

"Don't forget your job my boy. You have to kill the girl before sunset, or your powers will disappear. We wouldn't that to ruin your birthday now don't we?" The demon sat in his chair explaining.

"But how do I kill her?" He asked.

"Easy, you already took her soul out of her body. All you need to do is make a swift strike. I'll even help, here." He handed the joker a small dagger. "It should be able to fit under your sleeve very easy." Soul stuffed the dagger underneath his left sleeve and got ready to walk out. "Don't let me down or you'll regret it."

"Don't worry, I won't." He closed the door and headed upstairs. He entered the room and woke Maka up. He sat her up and helped her out of bed. Pretty soon walked her down the stairs to prepare a breakfast for her and they ate in silence.

After a while he took her to the back of the castle and showed her the inside gardens. He picked some flowers off and with a small flick of the wrist he made a crown out of red roses. He laid them on her head and admired his work.

"You look beautiful Maka. I just hope you forgive me when this is over." He said while giving her a twirl. He pulled her closer to dance with her again. He never held someone this close, so close they could feel his heart beating. Her skin was so soft that he ignored the fact that he was probably squeezing her to death.

He walked her around the rest of the gardens until he checked my pocket watch. It was already 5:50, Sunset was at 6. They hurried back into the room that had Maka's locked soul in the display case. He knew what to do but was scared to do it. When he sat her down, he unlocked the box.

"I'm sorry for all I've done to you, I didn't mean to keep you hostage. It's just that I've been alone all my life and your beauty has showed me what evil I've become. I know you don't want to stick around any longer to suffer. So I'll just let you go and live the rest of your life." He apologized and kissed her hand to seal the apology. He opened the box slowly and stood up from his kneeling and pulled the small soul out of the box.

It was such a pretty soul. It had small angel wings on each side. It looked to pure to have be a witches soul. He knew this would be a mistake to kill such an innocent little girl. But maybe if he lied to the demon, he could spare her life from death. He slowly let the soul float towards her chest and sink into her. But she didn't immediately wake up; she still had the blank expression on her face.

"What! You were supposed to come back after I gave your soul back! How?!" the joker was confused. He could have sworn that she was supposed to snap out of the trance after she had her soul back. He waited a few minutes but he had to accept the fact that failed. He opened his pocket watch and saw that it was 5:58 and time was running out.

"Why are you stalling?" the asker startled him as he turned around to see who it was. The demon was standing behind him as if he was for Soul to kill her. "Don't tell me you've actually developed some sort of feelings for the girl?! She's just a human that is terrified of you! You are a monster and there is no way she can ever feel the same for a monster." The demon was right. It was time for Soul to come back to reality that there was no way Maka would love him after all suffering he has put her through.

Soul pulled the knife down that was hidden in his sleeve. A few cards fell on the floor in the process he didn't pay attention. He was walking towards her and was just an inch away before he lifted the knife. His eyes were moving left to right while his hand shook from holding the blade so high. The memories of them were flashing before him as he closed his eyes and went to swing the knife down.

**A/N: Call me horrible but I won't let this story end this way. Besides, you have to have cliffhangers in a suspense story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, it almost the end of the story. But it will go out with a BANG!**

**Recap:**_ His eyes were moving left to right while his hand shook from holding the blade so high. The memories of them were flashing before him as he closed his eyes and went to swing the knife down._

He swung it down but immediately stopped just only an inch away from her neck. He opened his eyes to see that he didn't even make it close to her skin. Her head tilted forward and eyes started to leak a river of tears down.

"I love you." She whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I said I love you. I don't care how bad of a monster you acted, you showed kindness to me. That demon is wrong, you're not a monster. He was manipulating you. He's the real monster." Her words were hurting his heart. He dropped the knife and put his hand on her cheek.

"Aren't you forgetting our deal boy?" the demon interrupted.

"The deal is off; you can take my powers because I'm not going to kill her so you can eat her soul. Shes innocent and I bet her mom was innocent, you just wanted me to kill innocent souls to feed your hunger!"

"You're actually right, but you still agreed to kill those people. Therefore you have no choice but to kill her!"

"I already told you, I'm not going to kill her!" He grabbed the knife but wasn't fast enough until the demon kicked the knife away. Soul pulled Maka from the couch and led her out the front entrance. They ran through the sunset of the forest trying to escape the castle without turning back. Soul turned around and looked at the castle before reaching the edge of the dirt path that led to Death City.

"Maka, I want you to go on and live the rest of your life." He ordered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I can't show myself to your friends and family after what I've done. They would have me hung if I stepped foot into the streets." He explained.

"I don't care, if they to hang then they'll have to hang me too. I'm not leaving you behind. I really meant when I said I love you."

"Stubborn aren't you? Okay but stand back I'm going to put an end to this." He started to run back but was grabbed by a large hand. Apparently the demon grew in size and now held Soul in his hand ready to squeeze what life Soul had left.

"I don't think you're going anywhere my boy. You still are under contract with me and the only way out is by death. I warned you not to let me down, but you let a weak human girl get to you." He tightened his grasp on Soul nearly close to spitting blood out.

"Let him go!" A rock was thrown at the big red demon's head.

He turned around to figure out where it came from. He found Maka and knew what he was going to do. He dropped Soul and started to run after her. Soul picked himself up with a nearby tree supporting him. After picking himself up he started to try and run to Maka's side to save her.

"Maka get out here!"

"No! I got a plan."

"Dammit just listen to me!"

"You should listen little girl! For your soul is about to my dinner!"

"Not today demon!" With a swift blow she threw a cross at the demon and pierced his stomach. Instant, the demon started to shrink back down to his normal size.

"Now, return back to the depths of hell where you belong!"

The demon was set on fire. Bursting in the flames and possibly being sent back to hell. Soul limped over to Maka while she met up with him halfway. She took his arm and put it around her to give him support and started to walk into Death City. When they got in there, everyone stopped and stared to look at them while whispering to their neighbor.

"Is that the missing girl?" One salesman whispered.

"Whose that guy she's holding?" a woman asked the salesman.

"Is that an Evans?" A peasant boy asked.

They finally reached the end of the market and made it to Stein's office. Maka knocked three times before getting an answer. But it wasn't Stein; it was a surprised Marie who pulled the kids into a hug.

"Thank Death Maka, we've missed you! And who is this handsome man you brought here?" She asked after crushing them from the hug.

"I'm-"

"He's my savior." Maka answered. "But he got hurt and needs medical help. Where is the professor?"

"He's just around the corner." Marie grabbed his other side and helped support him into Stein's medical room.

Stein was just sitting there until he heard his door open. He turned around and saw Maka. He got from his chair and went to them and helped Soul onto the operating bed. This next thing he did was he went to his desk and picked up a syringe with needle and thread just in case.

"Alright, what's the problem? Maka you got some explaining." He asked.

"He saved me from the demon and got hurt. Can you help him." She explained.

"A demon huh? Didn't know there was such a thing as that walking this earth. I'll try my best but you gotta go home and tell your father. He's been worried and so has your friends."

Following the order, Maka bid farewell to Marie and Stein and gave Soul a hug before leaving. Afterwards she went to her home and was welcomed by her dad who nearly crushed her lungs to death from a hug. She finally freed one of her arms and reached for the nearest book and hit her dad upside the head.

"Maka, why would you hit your own father?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"Because you nearly killed me with a hug!" she answered while putting the book down.

"Where have you been? You went missing for four days and I was worried. Were you snatched? If so, then tell me who it was and I'll kill the bastard!"

"Calm down, the kidnapper is already dead. I was saved by this man and I took him to Professor Stein for medical treatment."

"Who was it then? So I can thank the gentleman that brought my little angel home."

"Do you promise not to hurt him if I show you?" She asked.

"I promise, as long as he didn't hurt you." Maka went to walk out with her father following her but stopped as soon as they were outside the house.

"Another thing you should know about is that I'm also marrying him." After that her father froze in place.

**A/N: SEE!? I wasn't going to let Maka die. It would be the end of the world if Soul killed Maka. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get my stupid phone to work. I like to upload stories from laptop and read them everywhere I go, just in case I made an error. Anyways, thank you for reading so far and see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the Final chapter! Since everyone has waited long enough, there is a lemon in this chapter. Hooray! *Jumps for joy* Anyways, enjoy and thanks to all who voted (You know who you are.)**

**5 WEEKS LATER…**

After the demon was defeated and Soul was back to good health, Maka told Soul that she wanted to live with him and he agreed. Maka and Soul waved their farewells as they left their friends and family behind to return back to the castle. After the demon was gone they clean and remodeled the castle up for them to live in it.

Soul asked for Maka's hand in marriage the right way in front of everyone on her birthday. They had a small wedding in the forest close to the castle. At night time after the wedding was over and everyone left Soul carried Maka upstairs to their new room. He sat her down on the bed and went to unbutton his shirt until Maka was starting to unbutton it for him putting his scar in clean view.

"Maka what are you planning?" he asked.

"We are a married couple now and I've never …"

"Had sex? Neither have I."

"I've been saving myself for the right husband. That's what father raised me on." She finally got the last button and slid the shirt off his shoulders.

"Well, he raised you better than my parents."

"But your parents were wrong about you."

"Let's not talk about it anymore. Let's just enjoy this moment."

"Okay." Maka letting out a nervous stutter.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." At the end of the promise, was sealed with a kiss.

He climbed on top of Maka and untied the corset top of her wedding dress and pulled the whole dress down easily slipping it off her completely. It was thrown onto the floor as he went to give another soft kiss on the lips. He bit her lower lip that released a moan from her. He made his way down to her neck and started look for her weak spot.

After kissing the right side of her lower neck she made a moan louder than the first. He kissed the spot again and added a small bite. Her reaction was she wrapped both her arms around his neck to pull him closer while he sucked on the spot.

"Soul, I want you." She whispered in his ear.

"Patience is a virtue Maka."

"I don't care, I'm ready."

"Trust me; your wait will be worth the while." He whispered before leaving a trail of kisses down her body. His kisses finally got down to her waist before he sits up to unclip her stockings from the garter belt. After that, he discarded her panties and threw them down to join the rest of her wedding clothes.

"SOUL!" she screamed in pleasure.

He pushed his finger in and out of her hoping she would finally admit defeat. When slipped it out after a few thrusts he let her pant for a while before slipping two fingers in her. Her moans continued to increase in speed and volume as he thrust his fingers deeper. After that she finally came covering his fingers with her juices.

"You taste delicious." He teased while licking her juices off his fingers. When he was finished having his fun with her, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. When his pants and under garments were off, he threw them down to join Maka's clothes.

He pushed himself inside her. She bit her lower lip and a small tear ran down her cheek as she let a loud yelp.

"You alright?" he asked, worried if he hurt her or not.

"It's ok, just keep going." She answered.

He pulled out after adjusting and then thrusted back in to help her get use to the feeling. She screamed in pleasure feeling every part of him inside her. He started to go faster and deeper as she tightened her grip on his back while trying not to hurt him. But that was impossible when her nails were breaking his skin. He loved hearing her say his name, almost as much as hearing himself say her name.

"Maka!" he screamed one last time before his seed spilled right in her probably filling her up. After he was done she came also. He slipped out and lay down on the empty spot of the bed next to her. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating.

"Soul, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. I'm still sorry for taking your soul."

"It's ok, you kept your promise. You said you would make me feel as comfortable as possible and you did."

"Just promise not to leave me. I can't find no else that can show me love like you do."

"I will never leave, as long as you don't leave me neither."

"I promise."

With that they sealed their promises with a passionate kiss and cuddled in bed together. They cuddled until both of them fell asleep in each other's arms. That's when Soul realized that the curse has been lifted. He finally felt love.

**A/N: Well, was that a good ending or what? I hope I did a good job on the lemon part. Thanks for reading and enjoy a wonderful day.**


End file.
